


Fever Dream

by NaClFairy



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy
Summary: Saki falls ill and dreams of a boy from her past.
Relationships: Kei/Saki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fever Dream

“Saki? Saki!”

  
Someone was calling her. Who?

  
“Saki! Where are you?”

  
Ah, she remembered that voice. It was ________. But she couldn’t make a sound. If Saki answered, that would mean losing. So she waited.

  
“Saki?” His voice was moving further away, changing until she couldn’t tell who was calling her name.

  
What felt like an eternity passed and still he hadn’t found her. The young girl’s face grew hot as tears threatened to spill over. Where had he gone?

  
“________!”

  
She couldn’t hold it back any longer and ran from her hiding place.

  
“________! I’m here!”

When she opened her eyes, Kazami Saki saw a plain gray ceiling and fluorescent lights. A black jacket had been draped over her carefully like a blanket. This was the backstage room at Starless.

  
“You’ve awoken.” A deep voice cut through the hum of a nearby vending machine. “How are you feeling?”

  
Kei was seated on a chair nearby, gently holding her hand in his own. The warmth it provided felt familiar, comforting.

  
“...dizzy, and a little tired. But I'm alright."

  
There was the vague recollection of coming to Starless earlier in the day and Kokuyou saying something about their special guest not looking well before he escorted her backstage to watch the lesson. But after that?

  
“Ah, I collapsed during the lesson, didn’t I? Sorry for making you worry.” The smile she gave him was weak, but genuine.

  
Kei returned her smile and placed his lips on the back of her hand.

  
“Hmph, it seems you still have a habit of falling ill when the seasons change,” he said. “The fever will pass with time, but until then, you only need to rest. I’ve sent Gui to retrieve medicine for later.”

  
Maybe it was just her fever addled brain imagining things, but Kei was somehow different today. Did he usually have this sort of air to him? This sense of sorrow?

  
“I see a questioning look in your eyes, was there something you wanted to ask?”

  
There was, but it would have to wait. Saki shook her and settled back down, far too tired to try and get answers.

  
Sleep was calling to her, and maybe, if she could dream again, Saki would be able to meet that boy from her memories.

Once Kei was sure she’d fallen asleep, he let go of her hand.

  
There was nothing and no one here to judge. For once, he allowed himself a moment of weakness.

  
“________....”

  
That name uttered in her sleep—Kei’s real name—proved his beloved still remembered.

  
The world was unreasonably cruel like that, showing Kei what he couldn't have.

  
But he was prepared to make that sacrifice. Even if keeping secrets meant never having her love, her trust, her affection, her smile. Even if it meant Saki would never be his again, As long as she was safe that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written under the assumption Kei and Saki knew each other as children before he left Japan.


End file.
